Wouldn't you just?
by lilyheart87
Summary: Natsuki wants something from Shizuru but Shizuru seems ignorant. Basically just a regular day at the Garderobe. Mai-Otome, Shiznat, fluff, one-shot, shoujo-ai.


Disclaimer: I do not own either Mai-HiME nor Mai-Otome characters, they belong to studio Sunrise etc, I'm just borrowing them in my fanfic.

Summary: Just a little (humorous) one-shot fluff (I hope you won't choke in it ;b) I made about Shizuru and Natsuki and their regular day at Garderobe.

_**Wouldn't you just..? by lilyheart87**_

Natsuki Kruger browsed trough a pile of papers laid on her desk in the headmaster's office at Garderobe academy. It was rather plain, ordinary day which would have been a living hell without the company of her own sweet number one Otome, Shizuru Viola, who was making some tea at the moment.

Once in a while Natsuki's gaze drifted from the paperwork to admire the form of her lover, a little sigh followed as she had to shift her concentration back on the work at hand. She just couldn't wait the evening when all the work for that day would be over and the two could decide how they wanted to spend their private time; they always came up with such good ways.

Natsuki really hated bureaucracy, over-doing it really didn't serve anyone's best interest. Besides it just ate a lot of her working hours that could have been used in developing the Otome academy and the teaching the young ones.

Natsuki brushed a lock of blue hair from her eyes and signed another paper, somehow the pile didn't seem to decrease at all. Her trail of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a tea cup making a contact with her desk. Natsuki's green eyes met Shizuru's crimson one's and she was rewarded with one of the sweet smiles Shizuru saved only for her.

Natsuki never ceased to admire Shizuru's beauty, her light brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, her eyes constantly kept a hint of tease in their sparkle, never leaving her feel insignificant nor unwanted. Even though seeing Shizuru in her Otome outfit, ready to fight, always made Natsuki's heart skip a beat, it didn't compare to the sight of Shizuru bending over her, her body illuminated in the light of the moon, her soft lips capturing Natsuki's willing one's in to a passionate kiss.

A dreamy look appeared on Natsuki's face which didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru. A devious grin on her lips she softly asked: ''Ara ara, has my Natsuki broken? She seems to be leaking.''

''Huh?'' Natsuki blinked rapidly and blush painted her face as she realized she had actually been drooling. 'Really, I could never behave like this with anyone else than her..' Natsuki thought while swiping away the drool quickly and that thought warmed her heart in ways she wasn't able to describe.

''That's all better. Here's your tea, head**mistress**.'' Shizuru said in her sensual voice while pushing the cup closer to Natsuki.

Though the naughty implication in Shizuru's voice was caught by Natsuki, instead of embarrassment or irritation she found herself hoping Shizuru would go into her seductive mode that day like she sometimes did.

''Thank you, Shizuru.'' Natsuki said, trying to muster some formality in her voice but Shizuru just kept smiling.

Natsuki kept staring at Shizuru hopefully but she didn't seem to get the hint or was just teasing her again.

''If Natsuki doesn't drink her tea soon, it will get cold and I'll have to make more.'' Shizuru softy pointed out.

''Oh, yes, um, sorry.'' Natsuki replied sheepishly, it was hard for her to believe Shizuru would not be in the mood, since the girl **always** seemed to be in the mood; to the point Natsuki was ready to pass out from exhaustion.

''There's no need to apologize.'' Shizuru stated cheerfully and returned to her seat at the couch not far from Natsuki's desk and gave her one of her 'innocent' smiles.

Natsuki sweat dropped, there wasn't bigger teaser in the world than Shizuru and if she interpreted her mood right, she wouldn't get what she wanted unless she asked for it. Natsuki being the pursuer was rather rare so it seemed Shizuru was going to enjoy every second of it. Natsuki had never been good in those things and never would be, but the mere thought of Shizuru's touch at the moment made her try her best.

''This tea is really good, very enjoyable.'' Natsuki stated tentatively.

''I'm glad.'' Shizuru replied smiling.

Natsuki's eyebrows twitched, just how hard was Shizuru going to make her work?

''Boy, it's sure nice to have a break from all the work.'' Natsuki said while sipping the tea, her gaze never leaving Shizuru.

''Yes, I can imagine. Is there anything Natsuki needs my help with?'' Shizuru asked, making Natsuki think she had hit the jack-pot.

''Well, not with my work but you know, it's really hot in here..'' Natsuki answered with her best seductive voice.

''Worry not my brave head**mistress**, I'll fix that sooner you can say 'Otome'.'' Shizuru declared and rose from her seat.

Natsuki's heart started to beat faster as Shizuru approached her desk, her smile widening by every step. Just when Natsuki was about to grab Shizuru into heated kiss, Shizuru walked past her and opened the window behind Natsuki's desk.

''That's all better.'' Shizuru said when a breeze of cool air touched her face, satisfied she returned to her earlier seat.

The not so satisfied Natsuki had hard time comprehending what had just happened. She almost yelled ''Shizuru'' in frustration, but settled with mumbling her name in an irritated manner and glaring at the other girl. Unfortunate for Natsuki, Shizuru had became immune to her death-glare many years ago.

''What is it, Natsuki? Still too hot? Maybe I should open another window?'' Shizuru suggested kindly.

''No that's not it.. damn, I give up! Wouldn't you just..?'' Natsuki said while waving her hands.

''What? Get a fan and some sexy girl to use it? A glass of cold almost icy water which I could pour down your shirt.. or maybe down your tight pants? Make the evil sunshine go away with the help of big bad rain so we could share an umbrella like couple school girls and make out under it?'' while speaking Shizuru left her seat and walked behind Natsuki's chair and bend to whisper into Natsuki's ear: ''If you're so hot, maybe I should take off some of your clothes? Then maybe a passionate kiss for my favorite head**mistress**? Some improper touching between two innocent Otomes? Would that cool you down or just increase the heat?'' Natsuki shivered as Shizuru kept whispering things to her, a blush was covering her cheeks once again mercilessly as Shizuru wrapped her arms around her.

''I love that blush, head**mistress**, but honestly, you suck at flirting.'' Shizuru said chuckling as Natsuki leaned in to the hug.

''Yeah, but it doesn't matter because you're so good at that.. and many other things.. and you know I'm pretty good at sucking certain things..'' Natsuki stated while standing up and facing Shizuru. She noticed she had managed to make Shizuru blush as well. Satisfied Natsuki drew her in to lingering kiss. It was amazing how every kiss they shared seemed to be better than the last one and every kiss made her yearn for more.

Natsuki really loved her life, something she couldn't have believed when she was younger, just starting in the same academy she now led. She had nice home, good job and a great girlfriend who loved her greatly and who she loved from the bottom of her heart, it was obvious which of those things was most important to her. It hadn't been easy to admit it at first, being as timid as she was, but now Natsuki truly enjoyed thinking about the love they shared.

''Are you sure that can wait?'' Shizuru asked, breaking the kiss and pointing at the pile of paper Natsuki considered at the moment being a pile of pain in the ass trash.

''It's my break. You know what they say, work without fun makes Natsuki very very angry and displeased and those important papers might just fly out of the window, scatter in the wind, end up in wrong hands. .'' Natsuki mumbled while gazing into Shizuru's eyes almost pleadingly.

''Ara ara, I guess I have to try my best at helping Natsuki relax during her break to prevent such things from happening.'' Shizuru stated elegantly and captured Natsuki's lips again, while pushing her to sit on the edge of the desk.

Natsuki smiled into the kiss, savoring the taste of her lover and thinking how great that evening would be if her working hours were turning out to be so good already. Shizuru's swift hands made her yelp in surprise but Natsuki quickly tried to turn down the tables; judging by the incoherent mumbling Shizuru was making, she was somewhat successful. Her ministrations were suddenly stopped my Shizuru's counter attack which made the headmaster's head feel light.

Really, Natsuki would never show this side of herself to anyone than Shizuru. This side of Natsuki belonged to Shizuru, and she wouldn't have it in any other way, she thought, as Shizuru showed the side of her that only belonged to Natsuki.

**-The end-**

A/N: Well that was my first attempt in Mai-HiME/-Otome fanfiction, I'm planning to do some more when I'm able to find the time for it :D Please review and let me know what you thought about it


End file.
